


Surprise, surprise

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The name says it all.





	Surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-10-01 10:33am to 10:43am  
> Dedication: This was a birthday present for James/Draco, who I met during AnimagiC 2008.

"Severus?" 

"Yes?" Came the reply from the kitchen. 

"Why is a stag lounging on the coffee table? If he eats the plants, my mother will have my head." 

The long-haired boy chuckled, stepping into the living room. "Think: What time is it just now and why is he wearing a red bow?" 

James shrugged, then slapped his forehead, hard. "Midnight! Of course! Geez, look at the idiot who forgot his own birthday." Watching the stag nibble on the bow however, sent him into giggles. "That's got to be the most extraordinary present I ever got. Thank you." 

Severus gave a soft smile before it changed into a smirk. "Did I mention that he shares your ridiculously sweet tooth?" When his lover looked perplexed, he added: "I strongly suggest you keep all your favorite sweets far away from him. Especially the white chocolate…" 

When James began to screech, Severus only laughed.


End file.
